dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age Wiki:Manual of Style/Basic layout
This is a basic layout which is encouraged to use for most articles on the wiki. Lead section The lead section is anything included before the table of contents and/or the article content. It does not have any headings. With the exception of the introductory text, they are optional, depending on the situation, and must follow this order: # Disambiguation links (e.g., , ), if there is another article of the same name, or may be confused with another. See DA:DISAMBIG for more information. # Article maintenance tags (e.g., , , ). Alternatively, the maintenance tags can be included within a specific section of the article, with the exception of "stub" which must always in the lead section. See Category:Article management templates. # Infobox/transformer template. They are generally wrapped in onlyinclude tags. See Category:Transformer templates. # Short introductory text, explaining what this article is about. See DA:LEAD for more information. # Table of contents, which generally appears after the lead, provided there is more than four headings. If the page is long but does not have any table of contents, you may manually add it with __TOC__. Article content This depends on the type of article. All sections are optional. Notes Notes should be listed using *. Anything that is not a trivia or a bug may be listed here. Trivia Trivia should be listed using *. Please follow the guidelines. Bugs Bugs should be listed using *. Use the template when appropriate (generally at the beginning of the sentence). Consider removing them if it has been fixed as to not clog the bugs section. Try to keep the explanation concise. Additionally, you may include one link to a fan-made bug fix per bug. However, the link should be removed once it has been patched. Gallery Use to display the pictures in a table. Please read the guidelines regarding pictures on the wiki in general. See for more information. See also Links should be listed using *. You may, alternatively, use iconmini for some links (such as linking other items to display the tooltip). Links in the section should be somewhat related to the article, but have not been linked anywhere else in the article. Do not clog the section with too many links if the category provides the same links. References Add when at least one has been used within the article. The wiki will automatically list the references. For more information on how to format references, see the help page on Wikipedia. External links Links should be listed using *. There are no strict guidelines on what kind of off-wiki links may be included in this section, as long it is related to the article and it does not constitute spam. Their inclusion (and removal) depends on the situation. Navboxes See our current navigational boxes. Categories Avoid clogging the article with categories of subcategories (e.g., a dagger in Dragon Age II should only be listed within Category:Dragon Age II daggers and Category:Dragon Age II generic weapons). To make the article sort different than the page name, you may use . If you want the article to appear at the top the category page (e.g., Orlais in Category:Orlais), you may instead only sort it within that category by using a space: Category:Orlais. For more information on categories, see the help page on Wikipedia. Interlanguage links If the page exists in another language, you are welcome to add it.